Golden Staff
Golden Staff is a recurring staff in the series. It is generally one of the more powerful staves. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Golden Staff is a staff exclusive to the White Wizard first appearing in the PlayStation Portable remake. It provides 30 Attack, 30 Accuracy, and 20 Intelligence. It is dropped by the Marilith form of Chronodia. Final Fantasy XII }} Golden Staff is a mid to high-ranked staff that provides 38 Attack, 8 Evade, +6 Magick Power, and 34 CT. It requires the Staves 3 license to equip, and can be bought for 3,500 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and Mosphoran Highwaste, or dropped from Oiling (1% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 42 Attack, 8 Evade, +6 Magick Power, 34 CT, and requires the Staves 4 license for 40 LP. It can be bought for 4,200 gil at Mosphoran Highwaste or Phon Coast, dropped from Oiling (1% chance), or found at Stilshrine of Miriam (Walk of Reason) or Mosphoran Highwaste (Summit Path). ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Golden Staff is a mid to high-ranked staff for Penelo, providing in its base form 35 Attack, 80 Magic, and 12 Attack Speed. It is bought from Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop (Chapter 9) for 11,900 gil or forged with the Dragon's Devices recipe. Final Fantasy Tactics Golden Staff is a high-ranked staff that provides 6 Attack and 15% Weapon Defense. It can be bought for 7,000 gil at an outfitter after Orbonne Monastery in Chapter 3, poached from a Treant, or found as rare treasure at Dugeura Pass. Final Fantasy Legend III Gold has a staff icon before its name. It has an attack power of 10 and it can be bought for 400 G at Elan in the Past and Present. Dissidia Final Fantasy Golden Staff is a level 36 staff that provides +26 Attack, +22 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 10,750 gil, Oak Staff, and Gold. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golden Staff is a level 30 staff that provides +25 Attack, +29 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 23,750 gil, Oak Staff, Gold, and Wraith's Desire x3. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Golden Staff is a Staff obtained by crafting it using 480 gil, x8 Mythril Ores, x16 Gold Ores, and x7 Lumbers, by finding it at Invincible Interior, from completing Advanced B-4 from the Colosseum, from the ''Final Fantasy III event, The Crystal Tower, and from a Premium Bundle. It provides 19 ATK, 9 MAG, and 48 SPR. Gallery GoldenStaff.png|''Final Fantasy. FFXIIRW - Generic Staff Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Golden Staff.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLIII Staff In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFAB Golden Staff SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFT. FFAB Golden Staff SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFT. FFAB Golden Staff FFXII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Golden Staff FFXII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFRK Golden Staff FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Golden Staff FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Golden Staff FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX. FFRK Golden Staff FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Golden Staff FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Golden Staff.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Staves